Coração Satélite
by Robenchanted
Summary: Ally é uma jovem sonhadora, no dia mais louco de sua vida literalmente esbarra em Roger, um astro dos cinemas, em uma livraria em Londres.A partir daí Ally inicia uma jornada na qual vai descobrir que seus maiores sonhos podem se tornar realidade.
1. Capítulo 1

**Coração Satélite**

**Capítulo 1**

**Notas Iniciais**

OBS1:

Esse capítulo apresenta a protagonista da história e suas amigas Anita e Helena. Todos as variações dos nomes delas que vão aparecer na história são apenas apelidos carinhosos entre amigas. Então Ally, Allyris e Alix são a mesma como Helena, Helenz e Helenris também são uma só pessoa. Anita e Anitz também são uma só pessoa, ok?

OBS2:

Há uma expressão que as personagens constantemente usam:"saicow". Essa é uma forma escrita de como a palavra em inglês "psycho" soa em português. "Psycho" significa pessoa louca. Portanto "saicow" significa exatamente a mesma coisa."Saiqueza" é uma variação de "saicow" e significa loucura.

* * *

><p>Ally PDV<p>

Sempre fui uma garota uma paixão incondicional por viagens, na verdade não é bem uma paixão. É mais uma filosofia de vida. Me formei em letras porque idiomas são outra paixão na minha vida, e trabalhando com traduções, tenho liberdade suficiente para administrar meu tempo da forma que me for mais conveniente, especialmente quando preciso parar as atividades para enveredar em uma nova viagem.

Dessa vez o destino escolhido foi Londres, terra da Rainha, de Shakespeare, do Led Zeppelin e dele - balanço a cabeça em desaprovação - não, não atravessei o oceano só para visitar a terra da minha paixão platônica dos cinemas. É até meio ridículo, uma garota de 21 anos com paixonite por celebridades. Mas Roger Peterson não parece uma celebridade - tirando o fato dele ser lindo de doer,charmoso como só uma super-estrela de Hollywood pode ser - ele parece um cara normal, que não é afetado pelo glamour que envolve todo esse mundo artístico... e ele é tão inteligente, gentil e..de repente meu devaneio foi interrompido pela voz de pato rouco de Anita, umas das minhas amigas loucas que toparam essa viagem maluca comigo - juntas formamos o Eurotrio Feliz.

- Ok amiguinharis, já decidi com a Helenaris que hoje, pra variar um pouco, não vamos comer no McDonalds - que você acha de comermos no Burguer King? É até mais baratoris! - Ela falou com aquele sorriso irressistível de garota-propaganda de pasta de dente, como se fosse a opção mais inteligente do mundo.

Fazer o quê, às vezes a gente tem que fazer algumas concessões, eu já estava meio de saco cheio das futilidades das minhas companheiras e às vezes simplesmente fechava os olhos desejando que elas sumissem. Mas apesar dessas 'saiquezas' como ela costuma dizer, devo admitir que Anita e Helena são ultra-divertidas, sair com elas é garantia de risadas 100% do tempo.

- Tudo bem Anitz, mas vocês têm que me prometer que depois vamos dar um pulinho na Barnes & Noble, quero ver se garimpo alguma coisa boa e antiga antes de irmos embora, afinal hoje é nosso último dia.

-Êeee, tá vendo Helenaris, eu disse que era só falar com jeitinhoris que ela topava - Anita pisca para Helena orgulhosa por sua conquista.

-É sério Alix, se você quiser comer em outro lugar, tudo bem, você já aguentou fast food muito tempo por nossa causa - você sabe que pra gente só importa o preço, desde que a gente consiga economizar mais umas librazinhas pra comprar mais umas preciosidades naquela feirinha de Camden! Helena diz caindo na gargalhada.

- Certo gente, eu não me importo. Precisamos correr e comer logo para aproveitar o tempo bom - quase um milagre em Londres em pleno outono - acho que foi um presentinho de despedida da cidade para nós!

A comida inglesa é uma porcaria, a menos que você esteja disposto a gastar todas suas preciosas libras para comer em restaurantes de comisa francesa, japonesa, brasileira, todos caríssimos - não há aquela opção de comida boa e barata, lógico que os 'china' não contam!

Já estava com um aperto no coração por ter que deixar a terra dos lordes, da liberdade... me identifiquei com essa cidade de tal maneira, que apesar da chuva insistente que caiu na maior parte dos dias e é quase um cartão postal da cidade, eu já sentia saudade do friozinho, das pessoas excêntricas nas ruas, de ir para os pubs e tomar cerveja em jarras e o melhor de tudo: poder ir aos espetáculos de teatro e musicais mais tradicionais em qualquer fim-de-semana que me desse vontade.

Comemos nossa 'solução para baratear viagens' - leia-se 'kids' meal' - guardando o brinquedinho para dar de presente aos primos pequenos de volta em Fortaleza, e seguimos em direção à estação de metrô da King's Cross, nos despedindo do centro de Londres. Tentei gravar em minha memória o máximo que pude dos cheiros e prédios e jardins da cidade, seria bom recordar posteriormente quando estivesse de volta ao Brasil. O magnífico sistema de metrô londrino garantiria que atravessássemos a cidade a tempo para que eu pudesse finalmente pesquisar meus livros favoritos na Barnes & Noble.

O passeio pela feirinha de Camden foi muito divertido. Descobrimos barraquinhas com os objetos mais inusitados, como uma que vendia gaiolas decoradas para passarinhos. Eram verdadeiras obras de arte...poderiam até ser usadas como peças decorativas. Também tinha uma banquinha com chocolates ingleses, incrível, não consegui achar um sequer sem recheio de caramelo. Prefiro o 'Serenata de Amor' da Garoto.

Senti um cheirinho de ervas e fui seguindo o aroma até que me deparei com um quiosque em que a especialidade era o típico chá inglês. Chamei a Helena imediatamente, pois sabia que ela adorava eras coisas naturebas.

-Helens, vem cá, achei um verdadeiro tesouro para você gastar suas últimas libras! - Brinquei acenando para minha amiga que provava freneticamente diversos modelos de gorrinhos, cada um mais colorido e esquisito que o outro.

- Calma Alix, vou provar só mais uns três... - Ela fez beicinho e virou para olhar para mim, quando percebeu onde eu estava. Largou tudo e correu para meu lado e iniciou um processo demorado de cheira-experimenta que logo me fez arrepender de ter dado a idéia. 'Ai meu Deus, não vamos sair daqui nunca...', pensei comigo.

O restante da tarde passou sem que percebêssemos em meio a tantas coisas interessantes para ver, experimentar, tocar, cheirar...Tiramos fotos engraçadíssimas usando roupas de roqueiros punk - típico das pessoas de Camden Town - até levamos algumas cantadas que não entendemos direito, esse pessoal fala um inglês tão cheio de gírias que mais parece um dialeto.

Anita e Helena não me pouparam de vários micos, quando elas resolviam bancar as turistas matutas e escandalosas, ninguém segurava. Ouço ao longe alguém gritando meu nome e quando viro atordoada dou de cara com uma Anita enlouquecida do outro lado da feirinha, a uns 15 metros de distância acenando com as duas mãos e dizendo:

- Allyris adivinha o que eu encontreiiiii...você vai amar, tenho certezaris! - Ela estava tão satisfeita dando uns saltinhos de felicidade, que não quis cortar o barato dela. Caminhei rapidamente em sua direção para fazer com que ela parasse de gritar.

- Gente, pelo amor...quando vocês estiverem pagando esses micos, se alguém perguntar de onde vocês são, digam que são italianas! - Eu não queria queimar mais ainda o filme dos brasileiros no exterior. O mínimo que precisávamos era ser conhecidos como os'turistas escandalosos e mal educados'.

-Ah relaxa amiguinharis, olha só quem está aqui, seu amor! - Ela estendeu para mim um blister desses de entrada de cinema em tamanho real de ninguém menos que minha paixão platônica - Roger Peterson. Fiquei sem fôlego e com a visão embaçada pelo que pareceu um minuto, mais do susto por causa do tamanho do boneco, parecia muito real.

- Calma sua saicow, é só um boneco de papelão! - Então me dei conta que era apenas uma fotografia, sorri um sorriso amarelo embaraçada e ficamos fazendo brincadeiras sobre levar o boneco conosco durante as horas restantes de nossa viagem. Por onde passávamos as pessoas sempre ficavam nos observando. Parece que não é comum por aqui as pessoas fazerem gracinhas em público como fazíamos.

Ai...bateu a nostalgia de novo. Temos mesmo que ir embora? Incentivei as meninas a fazer suas compras finais, estava ficando animada por que agora seria minha vez de ficar horas intermináveis escolhendo coisas. Não via hora de chegar na livraria! A noitinha foi caindo, no outono o dia já começava a acabar mais cedo, especialmente na Inglaterra que fica bem ao norte.

Eram quatro e meia da tarde e caminhávamos pelas ruas de Camden Town tirando fotos dos transeuntes estranhos - sem que eles percebessem, claro - e tomamos o metrô da linha preta em direção a South Wimbledon, em seguida fizemos a conexão em King's Cross, pegamos a linha azul escuro em direção a Hatton Cross e finalmente descemos em Piccadilly Circus, a estação mais próxima da Barnes & Noble.

Combinei com as meninas que se elas quisessem ficar passeando nas redondezas, de repente fazer um lanche enquanto eu me deleitava em meio aos meus autores favoritos e tentava escolher entre os milhares de títulos, apenas alguns para levar para casa.

- Está bem Alix, mas vê se não perde a noção da hora, quando chegarmos no alberguinho ainda temos que arrumar nossas malas e dormir cedo, pois nosso vôo é no Heathrow e vamos ter que percorrer um longo caminho de trem e ônibus até chegar lá. - Hesitou Helena tentando nos situar no tempo.

- Tudo bem, vou ficar de olho no relógio. Pontualidade britânica! Hehe..

Assim os 2/3 do Eurotrio Feliz seguiram rua abaixo procurando alguma distração, enquanto eu adentrei na livraria, como uma criança no parque de diversões. Com os olhos arregalados admirando o esplendor da decoração antiga, o cheiro de madeira e papel velho, fui caminhando entre as alas, dividas por gêneros e período.

De repente comecei a sentir calor e tirei o casaco, não sei qual o problema desses europeus, nem está tão frio lá fora, eles colocam o aquecimento nos ambientes internos numa temperatura tão alta que dá náusea. Amarrei meu casaco azul claro na cintura e segui procurando os títulos que constavam na lista que trouxe anotava no meu pequeno diário de viagem.

Jane Austen, T.S. Elliot, as irmãs Brönte, Hemingway, Dostoyevsky, algumas biografias sobre os astros do Rock britânico e um livro do escritor francês Françoise Sagon... Meu olhos percorriam as prateleiras ansiosos, em uma excitação incontrolável. Essa é uma sensação típica que toma conta de mim sempre que estou em meio a livros.

Dá uma vontade de sentar lá no chão, esquecer do mundo e me perder no mundo imaginário criado pelos autores, sentir as emoções como se eu fizesse parte das histórias... e foi ali, examinando os títulos na prateleira dos clássicos britânicos que encontrei o que procurava: uma versão atualizada para o inglês contemporâneo das obrar de William Shakespeare.

Era um exemplar volumoso com capa dura e letrinhas douradas, com as obras dispostas na ordem cronológica em que foram publicadas. Fiquei lá em pé com a cabeça baixa folheando o livro, algumas mechas douradas dos meus cabelos caindo sobre o papel fazendo um barulhinho engraçado cada vez que eu mudava de página. Parei no Soneto 116. Era um dos meus favoritos, descrevia o amor exatamente da forma como eu o via: puro, leve, fresco e permanente.

"De almas sinceras a união sincera

Nada há que impeça: amor não é amor

Se quando encontra obstáculos se altera

Ou se vacila ao mínimo temor.

Amor é um marco eterno, dominante,

Que encara a tempestade com bravura;

É astro que norteia a vela errante

Cujo valor se ignora, lá na altura.

Amor não teme o tempo, muito embora

Seu alfanje não poupe a mocidade;

Amor não se transforma de hora em hora,

Antes se afirma, para a eternidade.

Se isto é falso, e que é falso alguém provou,

Eu não sou poeta, e ninguém nunca amou"

Minha expressão devia estar muito engraçada sorrindo feito boba lendo aquele poema, fiquei imaginando se algum dia vou conhecer alguém nesse mundo que compartilhe um amor como esses comigo. É uma experiência que acho que todo mundo deveria viver pelo menos uma vez ao longo da vida.

Eu queria um amor como esse, pacífico, calmo, que não despertasse sensações extremas, devastadoras como acontece com a paixão. Paixões definitivamente não são para mim. Não saber o que vai acontecer no dia seguinte, o que esperar da pessoa de quem eu gosto é uma situação que me deixa desconfortável. Prefiro ser como um lago tranquilo, constante do que como um rio caudaloso que muda seu leito em curvas inesperadas e dimuniu seu volume de acordo com as estações.

De repente, em um impacto o livro que eu segurava estava voando pelo interior da Barnes & Noble, e eu girando em meu eixo desnorteada sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Fui acordada abruptamente de meu doce devaneio para enfim dar de cara com a coisa mais inusitada que poderia me acontecer.

De pé, na minha frente se materializava uma figura alta, de ombros largos usando uma camisa branca com gola 'V' e um moletom azul escuro com o capuz cobrindo a cabeça, algumas mechas do cabelo loiro acobreado desciam pela sua testa um pouco encharcadas - percebi que a chuva de Londres não nos abandonaria em nosso último dia - e os olhos em um tom azul-esverdeado que combinariam perfeito com a cor do meu lago, que eu havia construido nos meus devaneios minutos antes.

Balancei a cabeça como se isso fosse me trazer de volta à realidade e compreender o que acabara de acontecer, e me dei conta de quem era a pessoa que quase me atropelara e subitamente sacudiu meu mundo.

Oh- meu - Deus, era ele. Eu tinha certeza, conhecia aquele nariz reto, aquela boquinha perfeita. Estava diante do homem dos meus sonhos e simplesmente não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer. Meus pensamentos não estavam conseguindo fazer sentido naquele momento, eu nunca fui fã de ninguém a ponto de ensaiar o que dizer caso encontrasse com meu ídolo por acaso na rua.

Na verdade, eu preferia não encontrar, me sentiria ridícula se falasse qualquer coisa, me sentiria ridícula se não falasse também. Mas meu maior medo era descobrir que aquele ídolo que eu tanto admirava não era exatamente como eu havia sonhado, então preferia ficar com minha imaginação do que ter um encontro como este que acabara de acontecer, nessas circunstâncias estranhas.

Era tudo que eu não queria. Ótimo. Essas coisas só acontecem comigo: ser atropelada por Roger Peterson dentro de uma livraria em Londres no meu último dia de viagem. Perfeito.

- Oh, hum... - Seu olhar era um misto de constrangimento e urgência. Ele olhava ansiosamente em direção à porta de entrada da loja e sem dizer mais nada e sem que eu tivesse tempo de falar alguma coisa, seguiu apressado e enfiou-se na primeira porta que viu e trancou-se lá sem falar com ninguém.

Indignação foi tomando conta de mim, senti um calor subindo pelo meu rosto e já sabia o que viria depois: enxaqueca. Quem esse cretino pensa que é para quase me assassinar (tudo bem, estou sendo dramática)... quem ele pensa que é para esbarrar em uma pessoa e nem ao menos pedir desculpas? Que grosseria!

A montanha-russa de sentimentos que tomava conta de mim estava pulsando nas minhas artérias aumentando ainda mais a enxaqueca. Primeiro o susto do impacto, depois a surpresa ao descobrir que a pessoa que esbarrou em mim era meu ídolo-amor-platônico, a esperança de poder falar alguma coisa com ele, a frustração por não ter conseguido dizer nada, e por fim, a decepção com a indelicadeza dele. Essa foi a pior.

Fiquei circulando pela loja incapaz de me concentrar em mais nada, não podia sair porque prometi esperar pelas minhas amigas lá dentro, mesmo assim não poderia sair por causa da chuva. Eu não tinha levado meu guarda-chuva, já que o clima tinho cooperado bastante ao longo do dia. Eu deveria simplesmente ignorar o acontecido e seguir minha vida normalmente, afinal poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um. Mas eu me recusava a deixar pra lá. Tinha essa ridícula sensação de que ele tinha obrigação de se desculpar comigo, pois eu era uma fã, merecia tratamente especial. Que coisa mais boba de se pensar, mas naquele momento eu regredi, parecia uma garotinha de 10 anos de idade. Eu só queria um pouco da atenção de Roger Peterson.

Me plantei ao pé da porta por onde ele tinha passado com um livro de fotografias sobre a história do Rock n' Roll nas mãos, assim ocuparia meu tempo até que ele resolvesse sair da tal sala secreta e as meninas chegassem. As fotografias antigas dos Stones novinhos, David Gilmour, Robert Plant, Sid Vicious e outros astros da música britânica me mantiveram distraída por uns dez minutos, quando a voz estridente inconfundível de Anita ressoou dentro da loja.

Me levantei e caminhei até elas, e pude observar que tinham um pacote do Subway e um copo de coca-cola nas mãos, com certeza trouxeram para mim, para ganharmos tempo na volta para o albergue mais tarde.

- Quelhiiiiida pensamos que você tinha morrido sufocada no calor dessa loja. Que cara é essa de funeral? O que aconteceuris? - Só Anita para me fazer rir nesse momento de raiva e dor-de-cabeça. Deus, preciso de um remédio urgente. Eu sorri balançando a cabeça de um lado para outro.

Minhas amigas me salvando de mim mesma, como sempre.

- Toma amiguinha, trouxemos seu jantaris, assim não precisamos mais parar na lanchonete antes de voltar pro alberguinho. Afee que sufocamento! - Anita estendeu o pacote e a coca-cola para mim enquanto se abanava e tirava cachecol, casaco, gorro, tudo que a estava incomodando.

Helena, como sempre a mais quieta, a observava sorrindo e segurava umas sacolas com compras e dois guarda-chuvas.

- Comprei para você Alix. Como tivemos que comprar novamente, peguei um para você também. O que foi que aconteceu? Porque você está com essa cara de dor-de-barriga? - Suas sobrancêlhas se juntaram formando uma expressão de interrogação e preocupação em seu rosto harmônico.

Eu não sabia se contava o ocorrido para elas ou não. Ainda estava chateada, se começasse a falar sobre o assunto, certamente elevaria minha dor-de-cabeça para os níveis mais críticos. Preferi enrolar um pouquinho até que meus ânimos se acalmassem. Pelo menos agora tinha minhas amigas para me distrair.

- Errr, tô bem, só com uma enxaqueca braba. Estava esperando vocês, como já achei o que queria, fiquei folheando uns livros legais com fotografias. E então, como foi o passeio? - Passei a bola para elas, eu sabia que não perderiam a oportunidade de contar nos mínimos detalhes as trapalhadas que passaram por aí, se virando com o inglês meia-boca que falavam.

Helena foi a primeira que se animou e começou o relato:

- Cara, essa sua amiga é muito saicow. Sorte sua que não veio com a gente, senão ia pagar os maiores 'king kongs' da sua vida! Como foi mesmo que você falou com o moço do Subway, Anita? "I want esse, but sem - e gesticulava negativamente com os braços - sem ônhons" Hahahaha desde quando cebola é 'ônhons' Anita? - E caiu na gargalhada seguida pela gargalhada fanha de Anita.

- Muito bem, ainda bem que vocês me pouparam dessa... - suspirei entre os dentes, me apoiando sobre o balcão do caixa enquanto passava meu cartão de crédito para a vendedora. De repente ouvi um click na porta e meus olhos se dirigiram imediatamente para a porta por onde Roger Peterson tinha passado quase meia hora atrás.

Eu já estava achando que aquela era uma saída de emergência e que ele tinha ido embora para sempre. Senti o coração saltar até a garganta quando o vi saindo de seu esconderijo, com a feição mais tranquila, mas ainda assim aparentando uma certa preocupação... ou seria constrangimento?

Ai meu Deus, ele está vindo na nossa direção! Agora meu coração parecia que estava pronto para correr os 100 metros rasos nas Olimpíadas. Não tive tempo de contar para as meninas, que os anjos permitam que elas não façam o escândalo que imagino que farão. Os sentimentos que despertaram minha enxaqueca voltaram com tudo quando ele se aproximou nervoso, com uma expressão mortificada.

Dessa vez antes que ele fugisse novamente, disparei meu discurso revoltado com toda a indignação que eu consegui reunir.

- Olha só moço, só porque você é famoso e.. lindo e... maravilhoso...err, isso não lhe dá o direito de pisar nas pessoas. - as palavras saíam como um avalanche, impossível de controlar o que eu dizia naquele momento - Nem toda fã é desesperada e escandalosa e quer se jogar em cima de você, sabia? Eu só queria dizer que... que... nem lembro mais o que eu queria dizer, mas seja lá o que fosse, não podia ser nada muito importante nem nada que você fosse digno de ouvir. - Putz, peguei pesado, mas não conseguia me controlar, parecia que eu estava em catarse, colocando tudo pra fora, me liberando desses sentimentos negativos que ficaram me consumindo nesses trinta minutos intermináveis - Um pouco de humildade não mata ninguém, você ainda tem muito o que aprender. E você acabou de perder uma das poucas fãs que lhe admiravam por quem você é, e não pela sua beleza.

A boca vermelhinha dele formava um perfeito 'O' enquanto ele assistia imóvel ao meu monólogo espetacular no meio da livraria mais conhecida da Inglaterra. Cadê minhas amigas que não me seguram numa hora dessas? Tudo bem, eu não avisei que surtaria inesperadamente na frente delas e do meu ex-ídolo-amor-platônico.

Elas provavelmente estavam tão chocadas quanto o próprio Roger Peterson, talvez até mais porque não sabiam do incidente que havia acontecido conosco. Mais uma vez, Roger reagiu de uma forma confusa e inesperada. Ele piscou umas duas vezes aqueles longos cílios escuros, e arregalou meus dois lagos azuis-esverdeados e murmurou

- Sinto muito, eu...eu... sinto muito mesmo. É que, err...tinha umas pessoas me seguindo na rua e fiquei apavorado, não gosto de multidões e... bem, sinto muito.

Em um impulso, ele pegou um cartão de visitas do montinho que estava repousando sobre o balcão do caixa, escreveu qualquer coisa no cartão e estendeu-o para mim, sem mais explicações. Baixou a cabeça, colocou o capuz do moletom de volta e saiu da livraria penetrando na nuvem espessa de chuva até alcançar o carro que o aguardava do outro lado da rua.

Nós três ficamos lá paradas por uns bons minutos nos entreolhando como que em estado de torpor, até que Helena quebrou o silêncio nos despertando de nossa perplexidade.

- Pára tudo. Esse cara com quem você acabou de dar o maior piti não é o seu amor Roger Peterson? O que deu em você Alix? O que ele fez pra te deixar tão alterada? - A expressão dela era a de quem está tentando decifrar a esfinge.

Fiquei ali olhando pro nada, sem compreender direito minhas próprias emoções. A verdade é que nem eu sabia porque tinha reagido daquela forma tão infantil. Não queria bancar a ridícula, mas acabei fazendo o maior papelão justo na frente de quem eu jamais queria que acontecesse.

E agora estava aqui com cara de paisagem, arruinei o último dia da minha viagem dos sonhos, que deveria ter somente as melhores recordações. Agora sempre que lembrar da Inglaterra, a primeira imagem que vai vir à minha cabeça será a expressão mortificada do Roger assistindo meu espetáculo.

-Eu não sei - respondi siceramente à minha amiga. Não havia mais o que falar. - Baixou a louca em mim, não sei. Depois eu explico para vocês o que aconteceu. -Mas amiguinharis - Anita interrompe indagando como se fosse uma investigadora

- Porquê ele colocou um endereço nesse cartãoris que deu pra você? - Ela questionou analisando minunciosamente o cartão, que agora estava em suas mãos.

Silêncio.

- Endereço? Eu e Helena exclamamos em uníssono.

- Deixa eu dar uma olhada nesse cartão, por favor Anitz. - Peguei o cartão das mãos de Anita, as pontas dos dedos ainda dormentes, o sangue finalmente estava voltando a circular no meu corpo depois do meu coração quase ter parado com a aparição inusitada de Roger Peterson. - Por que será que ele escreveu isso? De onde deve ser esse endereço? - Me perguntei em voz alta.

- Ainda temos um tempinho antes de ficar tarde para voltar ao alberguinho, você quer tentar descobrir? Podemos achar um internet café aqui nas redondezas e pesquisar. - Helena sempre era a mais coerente, tinha a cabeça no lugar e me passava uma sensação de segurança muito boa.

- Não sei Helens, não sei se quero ir atrás disso. Certamente não tem o menor sentido, ele estava nervoso, só queria se livrar da garota que gritava enlouquecidamente com ele (eu).

- Mas Alix, nós já estamos aqui, se não tentarmos procurar esse endereço agora, você nunca mais vai ter oportunidade de encontrar com ele novamente! - Helena insistiu, torcendo os cantos da boca como se estivesse falando algo muito óbvio.

Anita impaciente interrompeu nosso raciocínio querendo participar da conversa:

- Gente, será que esse endereço é da casa do Roger? Ai meu Deus amiguinharis, nós temos que ir lá pra comprovar! - E começou a dar saltinhos animados fazendo cara de 'por favor'.

- Hoje vocês estão mais 'saicow' do que nunca! Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. E tenho mil motivos para pensar assim. Primeiro porque não fazemos idéia de onde esse endereço seja. Segundo, é lógico que ele não escreveria o endereço da residência dele para uma pessoa desconhecida. Terceiro e principal: a última pessoa que ele deve querer ver nessa vida sou eu né!

Então as duas, em uma última tentativa de me convencer a iniciar uma busca sem sentido por um endereço que eu tinha quase certeza que ia darem lugar nenhum, perguntaram mais uma vez:

- Você tem certeza que não quer mesmo tentar Ally? Não haverá outra oportunidade - Questionou Helena vencida.

- É amiguinharis, o que você decidir a gente topa. Somos suas amigas, estamos aqui na alegria e na 'saiqueza', nas horas boas e nas horas difíceis dessa viagem. Afinal, quase nos tornamos um 'casalris' de três! - Anita puxa minha mão e passa o braço sobre meu ombro, nos encaminhando em diração à porta da livraria, que a essa altura, já estava quase na hora de fechar.

- Vamos embora pro alberguinho. Está decidido. - Respondi firmemente mesmo sem ter certeza se isso era mesmo o que eu queria de verdade. No fundo meu deu um aperto no coração, um medo de me arrepender de não ter tomado a decisão certa.

Mas estava cansada de todo esse _stress_ , só queria voltar para o albergue e descansar meus pés e minha cabeça. Tentar me distrair de todo esse turbilhão de sentimentos enquanto eu preparava minhas coisas para finalmente ir embora pro Brasil. Seria uma noite difícil. Muito cansaço, mas a cabeça a mil. Como eu conseguiria dormir?


	2. Capítulo 2

PDV da Ally

De braços dados com minhas companheiras de Eurotrio Feliz, empunhando nossos guarda-chuvas, eu caminhava em silêncio tentando colocar minhas idéias em ordem, depois do furacão que passou pela minha vida e me tirou do meu eixo meia hora atrás.

Minha memória estava brincando de passa-e-volta com as cenas patéticas que eu protagonizei dentro daquela livraria e isto estava me deixando desconfortável, pois a cada vez que as cenas se repetiam na minha memória, automaticamente eu revivia todas as emoções daquele momento embaraçoso.

Não consegui evitar ficar me perguntando o que ele pensou de mim e da minha reação exacerbada. Tudo poderia ter sido diferente se eu tivesse controlado meus impulsos e escutado as desculpas que Roger tinha a dizer, seja lá o que fosse. Eu não estaria tendo que lidar com essa frustração, vergonha e descontentamento que estão me assombrando agora.

A chuva começou a cair mais forte e algumas gotinhas geladas agora tocavam meu rosto causando uma sensação gostosa na superfície da minha pele. Adoro sentir a ponta do nariz gelada com o friozinho e os cílios molhados por causa da umidade.

Segurei meus livros preciosos mais próximos do corpo para não encharcar meu recém-adquirido tesouro. As meninas caminhavam apressadamente em direção à boca de metrô do _Piccadilly Circus_, por onde havíamos chegado algumas horas atrás.

Penetramos no abrigo da estação de metrô escapando da chuva, que agora estava mais forte.

–Nossa, estou muito cansada – hesitou Helena em um tom preguiçoso – Ainda temos muitas coisas para fazer quando chegarmos ao alberguinho. Se vocês não se importarem, quero ser a primeira a usar a internet. Minha mãe dorme cedo, preciso falar com ela antes de viajarmos amanhã.

Era uma sorte esse albergue que escolhemos disponibilizar computadores com internet gratuita aos hóspedes, em momentos de plena exaustão como este, é a coisa mais conveniente que poderia existir. Todas precisávamos nos comunicar com nossas famílias antes de embarcarmos de volta ao Brasil.

Se apoiando na barra de ferro fixa na parede da estação, abaixo do letreiro informativo, enquanto aguardávamos o metrô na plataforma, Anita ponderou:

– Amiguinhas, então enquanto a _Helenaris_ vai pra internet, eu vou tomar meu_banhoris_. _Allyris_ você deveria arrumar sua mala enquanto eu tomo banho e a Helenaris fica na internet, assim fazemos um rodízio para ganharmos tempo e mais algumas horas de sono. O que acham?

– Tudo bem, como quiserem – respondi mecanicamente, sem conseguir esconder meu real estado de espírito – estou mesmo afim de finalizar esse dia o mais rápido possível. Não vejo a hora de cair nos braços de _Morfeu_ e passar algumas horas inconsciente, sem ter que pensar...

Nesse momento as duas se viraram em minha direção com os olhos arregalados, espantadas com meu desânimo.

– Ok _amiguinharis_, agora vamos dar um abraço coletivo para você se animar! Vem aqui, vem... – E Anita escancarou os braços em minha direção e de Helena, nos envolvendo em um confortável abraço de urso e como sempre soltando sua contagiante risada fanha.

Aí eu não consegui resistir e caí na risada também.

Ainda bem que com essas amigas eu podia ter a certeza de que esqueceria esse fatídico dia rapidinho.

Então ouvimos o famigerado aviso sonoro, marca registrada das estações de metrô londrinas _"Mind the gap"_ em nossa última noite na terra dos reis e rainhas.

Nosso metrô chegou...

– Alix, eu sei que você ainda está remoendo todo o episódio com o Roger Peterson, mas essa foi só uma pequena parte dessa experiência maravilhosa que a gente viveu, você não pode deixar que esse evento ruim se torne uma coisa maior e arruíne as memórias da viagem dos seus sonhos – Helena pontuou sabiamente enquanto nos acomodávamos dentro do metrô, que a essa hora da noite já estava vago e pudemos pegar três assentos livres, nossos favoritos, onde podíamos ficar umas de frente para as outras.

– Boa colocação, como sempre Helens, você tem toda razão. Não posso deixar uma pequena frustração tomar conta de mim. – Eu respondi hesitando, sem ter certeza de que meus sentimentos reagiriam da mesma forma, afinal, a vida inteira meus sentimentos sempre foram contrários às minhas idéias.

– É isso aí, Allyris! Gostei de ver. Ânimo, estamos indo pra casa! – Exclamou Anita enquanto brincava com umas mechas de seu cabelo cor de ferrugem, ainda úmido da chuva.

A noite se passou conforme o planejado e logo eu estava mergulhada em um sono profundo, desses que a gente nem sonha, de tão cansada físico e mentalmente.

Na manhã seguinte o café da manhã foi animado, na parte inferior do albergue, que à noite funcionava como pub. Ainda tinha alguns freqüentadores bêbados adormecidos nos bancos alcochoados do refeitório. Na televisão de plasma fixada na parede passava um videoclip de _skatistas_ ao som de _"Wherever I may Roam"_ do Metallica, meu hino e uma das minhas músicas favoritas.

_"... but I'll take my time anywhere_

_I'm free to speak my mind anywhere_

_And I'll redefine anywhere_

_Anywhere I roam_

_Where I lay my head is home…"_

"…mas vou passer meu tempo em qualquer lugar

Sou livre para dizer o que eu penso onde estiver

E vou redefinir qualquer lugar

Qualquer lugar por onde eu vague

Onde deito minha cabeça é meu lar..."

De repente fiquei animada e falante enquanto tomávamos nosso café da manhã sem pressa, afinal, conseguimos cumprir o horário que havíamos planejado.

Quando me dei conta, já estávamos na sala de embarque fazendo comentários animados sobre a aventura que foi nosso caminho até chegar ao aeroporto _Luton_, que fica a cerca de 54km a norte de Londres, a tempo de fazermos o _check in_ e, com sorte, conseguirmos despachar nossas malas enormes e abarrotadas, sem precisar pagar taxas de excesso de bagagem.

– _Putz_, fiquei sem fôlego...que correria louca! – Suspirei me sentando nas poltronas da sala de embarque

– Também, ninguém esperava ter tantos contratempos em um simples caminho da cidade até o aeroporto

– Eu quase morri do _coraçãoris_ quando perdi meu _ticket_ do metrô... o _inspetoris_ ficou olhando para mim com uma cara de mau...

– Pelo menos ele percebeu pelo seu desespero que você realmente tinha o _ticket_, só que perdeu. Mas você precisava ver sua cara de pânico tirando tudo de dentro da bolsa_enlouquecidamente_, esvaziando os bolsos dos casacos e da calça! – Helena comentou rindo e eu complementei:

– Acho que ele estava segurando riso, pra manter a pose de inspetor!

– Vocês ficam _rindoris_ porque não foi com vocês! – Anita protesta entre risos

– Pior foi aquele motorista de ônibus sem noção, que resolveu parar no meio do trajeto para tomar um cafezinho! – Exclamei indignada

– Mas que coisa mais maluca, nunca vi isso na vida, o motorista interromper o trajeto do ônibus – especialmente que conduz passageiros ao aeroporto – para fazer um lanche! – Helena completou

– E a cara de _pauris_ dele respondendo quando a Allyris perguntou por que parou! "Está na hora do meu intervalo para o café". Aquele cara é muito _saicow_, não merece confiança...

– Bem, que bom que não vamos mais precisar dele, Anitz...

– É, mas por muito pouco não perdemos nosso vôo. Por sorte a moça do guichê de_check in_ permitiu que despachássemos nossas malas no último minuto. No final das contas, até que os britânicos têm algo em comum com os brasileiros... eles se compadecem dos sufocos que os outros passam - Comentou Helena pensativa.

–É verdade – Anita concordou – quando passamos no aparelho de raio X eles nem questionaram porque a gente estava usando tantos _casacoris_!

Caímos as três em gargalhadas, lembrando da cena constrangedora de Helena e Anita tirando as cinco camadas de casacos, botas, meias, metais, etc, para passar no aparelho de raio X.

– Nunca vou esquecer a cara im-pres-sio-na-da do policial enquanto vocês faziam aquele _strip_ bizarro! – Comentei mudando de posição na poltrona

– Pior foi a desculpa _esfarrapadaris_ da Helenaris: _"It's cold" _(está frio) – em pleno outono usando cinco _casacoris_? Isso não existe!

– Vocês me matam de orgulho aprontando essas maluquices! – Suspirei sem fôlego, me contraindo de tanto rir das duas.

A essa altura já estávamos rindo tão alto que boa parte das pessoas que aguardavam seus vôos na sala de embarque estava reparando no nosso acesso de riso descontrolado.

Fomos salvas pela chamada para embarque imediato do nosso vôo, quando as pessoas começaram a se organizar para entrar na aeronave e pararam de prestar atenção em nosso comportamento estranho.

A aeronave era minúscula, também não podíamos esperar muita coisa de um vôo comprado a £15,00 pela internet. Na Europa inteira passagens aéreas são muito baratas, mais até do que de ônibus e trem, mas em compensação, não há conforto nenhum nos vôos.

Porém, fui vencida pelo cansaço. Logo que nos acomodamos dentro da minúscula cabine do avião, eu já estava cochilando sobre meu travesseirinho de viagem, tentando recuperar um pouco as energias depois de ter passado por tantos contratempos até chegar ao aeroporto _Luton_.

Acordei com o aviso de reposicionar as poltronas para pouso da aeronave, não havia me dado conta de que as duas horas e meia de vôo passariam rapidinho. Olhei para minhas amigas sentadas ao meu lado. Elas também estavam acordando com aquela cara de 'a gente já chegou?'

Tivemos sorte que não precisamos esperar muito para pegar o vôo seguinte, direto para o Brasil. Agora sim teríamos direito a refeições, filmes, cobertores para passar as longas oito horas de viagem.

Nas primeiras três horas conversamos animadamente olhando nossas fotos nas câmeras de cada uma e fazendo comentários hilários sobre as pessoas, roupas, lugares, e sobre nós mesmas. Quando as fotos foram se aproximando das que tiramos na feirinha de_Camden Town_ ontem, Anita comentou:

– Mas que _drogaris_, naquela confusão toda na livraria, a gente esqueceu de pedir pra tirar foto com o Roger Peterson! Faria o maior sucesso quando a gente contasse para todo_mundoris_.

Eu e Helena nos entreolhamos, ela pareceu meio nervosa, como se Anita tivesse falado algo proibido. De certa forma ela estava certa, eu na verdade não estava muito afim de relembrar tudo aquilo, sei que não foi o fim do mundo, mas uma coisa que não aprendi ainda foi a perdoar facilmente meus próprios erros.

E ter perdido a oportunidade de falar amigavelmente com Roger Peterson, tirar foto... enfim, fazer o que fãs costumam fazer quando encontram seus ídolos, foi um erro imperdoável em meu modo de ver.

Mas mais uma vez não quis deixar minha amiga desconfortável só porque ela falou a coisa errada na hora errada, como sempre.

– É uma pena mesmo Anitz, eu também queria ter tirado fotos com ele, vocês sabem disso mais do que ninguém – murmurei pensativa, fazendo um leve beicinho.

– Ôoo _amiguinharis_, eu não devia ter tocado nesse assunto, você já estava esquecendo, não é verdade? Me _desculparis_? – Ela fez aquela cara de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança...

– Relaxa Anitz, não precisa ficar se desculpando por cada _saiquice_ que você fala. Eu sei que você não tinha intenção de me chatear. – Hesitei por alguns segundos e continuei, me digirindo agora não só à Anita, mas também à Helena, que me ouvia atentamente – Mas eu queria pedir um favor de amiga a vocês

– O que você quiser! – Anita exclamou imediatamente

– Já imagino até o que você vai pedir, mas vá em frente, pode falar... – Helena completou

– Bem, eu sei que vocês – nós - estamos muito animadas para contar todos os detalhes da viagem pra todo mundo quando a gente chegar em Fortaleza. Mas eu queria que vocês não tocassem no assunto do Roger.

– Como não Allyris?! - Uma ruga de interrogação se formou entre as sobrancelhas de Anita

– Ah gente, imaginem só se essa história cai na boca do povo, todos virão atrás de mim pedir para que eu conte detalhes. Vou ter que passar pela tortura de lembrar aquele episódio vergonhoso cada vez que for repetir a história para alguém.

– É, não é justo com você... – Helena interveio em minha defesa – ...mas a gente podia contar uma versão simplificada da história, excluindo os detalhes fatídicos...

– Mesmo assim vão me perguntar e eu vou lembrar da confusão inteira. Por favor, gente, é importante pra mim!

Vencidas, as duas se entreolharam e responderam sem muita convicção:

– Claro, não vamos morrer se não contarmos esse detalhe pequeno de nossa viagem

– _Obrigadaris_, vocês são as duas amigas mais _saicows_ do mundo, mas eu amo vocês mesmo assim! – Encerrei o assunto satisfeita com a compreensão das minhas companheiras

Gradativamente as luzes da cabine começaram a diminuir de intensidade, dando lugar a uma iluminação azulada, que convidava ao descanso. As telinhas de vídeo que ficam nas traseiras das poltronas se acenderam e começou a exibição de _trailers_ para o filme que seria exibido durante o vôo.

Fiquei animada, pois ver filme é uma excelente forma de passar o tempo em vôos longos. As meninas não se interessaram muito, pois o filme não tinha legenda, então cada uma virou para um lado e adormeceu rapidamente.

Para minha surpresa e desespero, quando os créditos iniciais do filme começaram, eu logo reconheci o símbolo da produtora do último filme estrelado pelo Roger, que estaria estreando nos cinemas em algumas semanas. Mas em vôos internacionais costumam passar filmes que ainda não estrearam nas salas de cinema.

"Isso só pode ser brincadeira" Pensei, rindo da ironia da situação "Bem, não posso fugir disso. Além do mais, eu já tinha planos de quando chegasse a Fortaleza ir assistir a pré-estréia de 'Nada é para sempre'," filme mais recente do Roger, depois do fim daquela sequência de filmes adolescentes que fez com que ele ficasse tão famoso "E é uma bela forma de vencer mais duas das intermináveis oito horas de vôo até chegar ao Brasil".

Assim, concedi a mim mesma a indulgência de assistir sem culpa esse filme que esperei por tantos meses. Era uma história sobre dois jovens que se conheceram em momentos muito conturbados de suas vidas, e mesmo sem querer, continuavam se encontrando por acaso. Mas quando eles finalmente percebem o quem sentem um pelo outro e se entregam, a vida dá um jeito de separá-los impiedosamente.

Eu, como fã, não pude evitar ficar orgulhosa de vê-lo desempenhar tão bem um personagem tão complexo depois de ter ficado marcado como o 'galã juvenil'.

A estratégia funcionou e, logo que o filme acabou eu já estava bocejando e me enrolando em meu cobertor de flanela com estampa da bandeira da Inglaterra. Dormi um sono tão pesado e gostoso que perdi a hora da refeição.

Felizmente, quando acordei faltavam poucos minutos para finalmente aterrissarmos em solo cearense. Viajar é muito bom, mas se eu pudesse usar algum recurso de tele-transporte, toda a experiência ficaria ainda mais interessante e menos estressante. Aeroportos são o lugar mais chato de se estar.

Ao pisarmos em solo cearense fomos recebidas 'calorosamente' pelo 'bafo' quente, típico de final de primavera em Fortaleza. Essa mudança súbita de ambientes com certeza vai resultar em uma tremenda gripe. E eu já estava sentindo saudade do friozinho de Londres...

Encontramos nossas famílias reunidas esperando por nós. Os pais de Helena e seu namorado Ricardo, os pais de Anita e seu namorado Michel e minha mãe Isis com meu irmão Max e sua namorada Gabi. Bem, meu pai faleceu quando eu tinha cinco anos de idade.

Saímos da área de reclames de bagagem e nos juntamos ao grupo, enquanto eles faziam a maior festa, todos falando ao mesmo tempo, fazendo perguntas, nos beijando e abraçando. Depois dessa breve recepção, concordamos que estávamos bastante cansadas e gostaríamos de ir para casa, afinal, com a diferença de quatro horas do fuso horário, enquanto no Brasil era oito e meia da noite, em Londres já passava da meia-noite. Nossos corpos pediam descanso urgentemente.

Quando chegamos em casa foi aquela folia, distribuí os presentes de minha mãe e do Max, também trouxe umas lembrancinhas para a Gabi. Mostrei todas as coisas interessantes que eu trouxe de lembrança, peças decorativas, meu cobertor coma bandeira da Inglaterra e meus preciosos livros. Conectei a câmera na TV para exibir as fotos e vídeos, e mal o _slideshow_ iniciou, meu telefone tocou.

Minha mãe disse que podiam esperar eu atender para que pudéssemos ver tudo juntos, mas eu assenti com a cabeça, permitindo que eles seguissem sem mim. Eu já conhecia as fotos até de trás para frente.

Quando atendi o telefone, antes mesmo de dizer "alô", ouvi aquela voz autoritária que eu bem conhecia, do outro lado da linha.

–Alicia Curtis! Anote logo na sua agenda antes de inventar qualquer outro compromisso: almoço comigo no _Nippon Mundi_ amanhã às onze e meia. Tô afim de comer sushi e conversar. Não aceito não como resposta, e tenho dito!

– Boa noite Daisy, eu também senti saudades de você – Respondi sorrindo

Daisy é minha amiga de infância e quarta integrante do meu grupo de amigas-irmãs. Ela não pôde viajar conosco por causa de alguns compromissos profissionais, mas acho que no fundo o motivo foi o Luciano, seu namorado chato e ciumento, que não achava 'apropriado' sua namorada viajar sozinha com as melhores amigas e ficar distante por um mês.

– O Luciano também vai almoçar com a gente? Vai ser aquela conversa social com censuras anti-namorados? – Perguntei diretamente, pois ela sabia que eu não simpatizava muito com seu 'bem-amado'

– Não, ele não vai, sua ridícula! – Daisy caiu na gargalhada - Confessa que você está morrendo de saudades de mim e me quer só pra você, vai!

– Claro que não, porque eu sentiria saudades de uma criatura altamente saicow e sem noção como você? – Eu realmente estava com saudades de implicar com ela, entre nós não existe tempo ruim.

– Eu também te amo tá? Anita e Helena estarão presentes, vamos fazer nossa velha mesa redonda e debater cada segundo que eu não participei dessa fatídica viagem de vocês. Tchau mesmo!

– Mas não foi fatíd...

Tu tu tu tu tu tu tu

Quando é que a Daisy vai perder essa mania de desligar o telefone sem esperar a gente dizer tchau hein? Nossa, isso me dá nos nervos. Mas é a Daisy, eu já devia estar acostumada.

Parei no meio do meu quarto – só agora percebi o quanto senti falta das minhas coisinhas, da minha cama, meu cheirinho... meu banheiro principalmente! – meu pensamento tomou um rumo que eu não esperava naquele momento. Lembrei do Davi, irmão da Daisy.

Bem, essa é uma história complicada... Davi é amigo de infância do meu irmão, assim como minha amizade com Daisy, eles são inseparáveis. Não lembro ao certo em que momento da minha vida eu comecei a desenvolver um sentimento além de amizade por ele, só lembro que eu ainda era uma garotinha, devia ter uns 12 anos. Desde então, quando Davi percebeu minha afeição por ele de uma forma diferente, mudou completamente o tratamento comigo. Antes era carinhoso, brincalhão, e como Daisy, não tinha reservas.

Ele começou a se distanciar de mim e me tratar com um desprezo que às vezes beirava a crueldade. Sempre procurava deixar claro que eu seria a última das opções para ele, como se nada que eu fizesse pudesse mudar aquilo.

E eu, não sei exatamente o que me motivou a continuar nutrindo sentimentos por ele, mas com o passar dos anos, cada vez tentava sem sucesso agradá-lo mais, tentava ser tudo que ele esperava em uma garota. Às vezes ele até mostrava algum reconhecimento, mas não por muito tempo. Logo procurava sair com minhas amigas ou fazer qualquer coisa que magoasse meus sentimentos por ele.

Essa relação com o Davi me esgotava emocionalmente, mas ele é o tipo de pessoa que nunca poderia sair da minha vida, já que é melhor amigo do meu irmão e é irmão da minha melhor amiga. Me acostumei de tal forma com a situação, que mesmo tendo tido alguns namorados e paqueras, ele sempre esteve presente dentro de mim, e de algum modo, creio que meus 'ex's no fundo percebiam nosso estranho relacionamento.

Me dei conta de que esse mês de viagem, foi também um mês de férias de meus sentimentos doentios por Davi. Que incrível! Estava tão leve...

De repente comecei a sentir tomar conta de mim uma auto-confiança que não tinha há anos, estava pronta para encarar Davi sem temer ser desprezada ou humilhada por ele. Isso seria algo novo para mim. Não vejo a hora de encontrá-lo e mostrar essa grande mudança em minha personalidade. Quem sabe assim ele passaria a me valorizar mais?

Despertei do meu devaneio percebendo que estava parada e sorrindo feito boba no meio do meu quarto. "Preciso voltar logo para a sala antes que minha mãe venha verificar se aconteceu algo comigo". Eu não costumava falar sobre esses assuntos com minha mãe nem com Max, mas era claro como o sol, para qualquer pessoa que olhasse para mim, que eu era irremediavelmente apaixonada por Davi.

Caminhei cheia de esperanças pelo corredor, com um sorriso contido no canto da boca que minha mãe identificou imediatamente ao me ver.

– Hum,quem foi que ligou para você que lhe deixou tão sorridente hein mocinha?

"Droga! Minha mãe não deixa passar nada! Parece que o passatempo favorito dela é ficar analisando minhas expressões." - Odeio quando ela me trata como adolescente.

– Era só a Daisy convidando...ou melhor, intimando para um almoço amanhã. Já sabe né, ela vai fazer a Santa Inquisição e não vai se dar por satisfeita até que a gente descreva detalhadamente cada lugar, cada foto, cada pessoa, enfim cada segundo da viagem – Expliquei pegando uma almofadinha e me sentando ao pé do sofá, próximo das pernas de Isis.

– E você não está animada? Vocês não adoram fazer as famosas 'mesas-redondas' para discutir a vida de vocês?

– Sim, claro... mas repetir detalhes de viagem é muito cansativo. Ainda bem que a Anita e a Helena também vão, assim vou poupar minhas cordas vocais e deixar que elas sejam as oradoras oficiais do Eurotrio Feliz.

– Eurotrio Feliz? – Minha mãe indagou rindo do nome inusitado

– É, foi um apelido que nos auto-intitulamos, pois nosso combustível de viagem foi basicamente o Mc Lanche Feliz. Era o que comíamos praticamente todos os dias no almoço e jantar

– É por isso que você está com essa cara amarela, que absurdo!

– Ah mãe, relaxa, não quero ver um hambúrguer tão cedo.

Enquanto discutíamos minha dieta balanceada de viagem, o telefone do meu irmão tocou:

– Diz cara. Não, combinei nada não. É, pode ser, vou falar com a Gabi. Tá beleza, pois me liga amanhã confirmando o horário, beleza? Falô, viado!

Era o Davi. Tenho certeza. O Max só falava daquele jeito carinhoso como ele... ai meu Deus, será que ele vem aqui em casa? De repente uma onda de pânico tomou conta de mim e aquela garota segura e cheia de coragem de quinze minutos atrás fugiu de repente, sem deixar recado.

Acho que eu ainda não estava tão preparada para reencontrá-lo afinal de contas. Mas eu estava a salvo, pois tinha certeza de que o almoço amanhã com minhas amigas seria suficiente para ocupar o restante da tarde e a noite também. Esse quarteto quando se reúne é capaz de discutir até os problemas políticos e econômicos do principado de Liechtenstein por horas a fio.

Com sorte, as meninas estarão bastante inspiradas amanhã, e ao final da reunião já será muito tarde da noite para que o Davi esteja visitando minha casa.

Essa idéia me tranqüilizou e então mais relaxada, voltei a prestar atenção na sessão de fotos e vídeos que estava sendo exibida na sala do meu apartamento. Mas não demorou muito e pouco a pouco o cansaço começou a voltar com força total e antes que eu adormecesse no chão da sala, me pus de pé, dei boa noite à minha mãe e Max e me dirigi ao meu pequeno refúgio.

Peguei alguns itens de banho que estavam em minha nécessaire dentro da mala, minha roupa de dormir, e fui tomar um banho frio para aliviar o calor e dormir fresquinha. Se havia uma coisa da qual eu não sentia a menor falta em Fortaleza, era do calor.

Eu poderia viver nessa cidade feliz para sempre se ao menos a temperatura fosse uns 15 graus mais baixa e se rolasse uns 15 shows de bandas grandes a mais por ano. Eu não vivo sem música, e me dói saber que minhas bandas favoritas estão se apresentando em São Paulo e no Rio, a cada fim de semana uma banda diferente, e eu preciso escolher um ou dois por ano para ir. Porque a passagem de avião daqui para o sudeste é cinco vezes o valor dos ingressos, que já não são tão baratos.

Chegar até o banheiro contornando todos os obstáculos espalhados pelo chão foi quase uma maratona, mas enfim tomei minha ducha, fazendo notas mentais do que precisaria fazer no dia seguinte:

"Separar uma roupa legal para o almoço com as meninas, colocar as roupas sujas para lavar, organizar meus novos objetos decorativos nas prateleiras e murais, guardar todos os papéis, tickets, mapas, tudo referente à viagem, em uma caixa e depois decorá-la com temas da Inglaterra".

A simples lembrança de papéis, mapas, tickets, etc, me trouxe à memória outro papelzinho que eu já tinha até esquecido. Meu deu um calafrio, fechei os olhos e pensei "Esse eu vou guardar lá no fundo da caixa. O que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente".

E assim me deitei e, em poucos minutos, estava mergulhando no sono mais profundo.

Espero não perder a hora do almoço amanhã.


End file.
